ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Seabozu
, or alternatively called Seabones, is a kaiju that appeared in episode 35 of Ultraman. Subtitle: History Ultraman A disturbance from outer space, the Science Patrol investigated the matter to find themselves in the Monster Graveyard, where all aliens and monsters go when they are destroyed by the Ultra Warriors. Nearly all of them except a skeleton-like monster could be identified. As they returned to Earth, the skeleton monster dubbed "Seabozu," fell from the sky and landed in a nearby city. As The Science Patrol was about to fire, they noticed that the monster wasn't intentionally attacking the city nor trying to harm anyone, but instead it climbed the tallest building in the city as if it were trying to get back into the sky, however after jumping off the building trying to jump into the sky, it fell to the ground below and wandered away whimpering. Finally, the Science Patrol cornered Seabozu in the middle of an open field away from society and opened fire upon the monster. After minutes of senseless violence and Seabozu being unruly attacked, it became obvious to the Science Patrol that Seabozu just wanted to go home to the Monster Graveyard. The first attempt to send Seabozu home was to tie his hands around a massive rocket that would be sent to the Monster Graveyard. However the plan failed as Seabozu's weight and clumsiness caused the rocket to crash and burn on site. Ultraman showed up shortly afterwards and shockingly attacked the monster (possibly in hopes of knocking it out so he fly it home easier,) but Ultraman's Color Timer was running out and so he had to abandon Seabozu in mid-flight. Finally, a special rocket was designed for him. Ultraman met Seabozu again and ordered the monster to hold onto the rocket to take him home, but the monster's fear and stubbornness kept him from listening, provoking Ultraman at times to attack him into following his order. Finally after he grabbed onto the rocket. He was fired back to the Monster Graveyard where he could live the rest of his days in happiness. Trivia *In the special, Ukulele Ultraman, Seabozu is one of the monsters that celebrates, along with Alien Baltan. *Although not appearing in the series with a real prominent role, a cameo of Seabozu holding onto the ship that took him home is seen in episode 21 of the series Ultraman Mebius, when GUYS enters the Monster Graveyard in search of Lesser Bogar. *Seabozu is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *In New Ultraman Retsuden episode 27, Seabozu's appearance was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe. *Seabozu's name comes from the Japanese Yokai Umibozu (translated as "Sea Monk"), with the word "Umi" translated into English, "Sea". *In several stage shows, Seabozu is a peaceful monster and goes out of his way to help the Ultra Warriors. *In one particular stage show, Seabozu makes friends with Ultraman Boy who is training with Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman. Seabozu shows his brave side by charging into battle with Alien Mefilas and his alien alliance. *Seabozu is the first kaiju whose life was spared by an Ultra Warrior. *Seabozu looks quite similar to the Japanese Yokai/Cryptid, the Bake-Kujira. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Seabozu and many other monsters are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Seabozu returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Cyber= Cyber Seabozu Using the data of Seabozu's Spark Doll, a cybernetic/artificial version of it was created and contained in a Cyber Card, namely . :;Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Other media Ultra Fight This monster reappeared in Ultra Fight. *Seabozu first appeared in episode 113 of Ultra Fight where he confronted Keronia and charged at each other, starting their fight. As their fight went on, the two kaiju spent their time grabbing hold of each other and throwing them down and it went on for quite a while. Eventually, Keronia came out on top after he beat up Seabozu while he was lying down until he stopped moving and then left him there for dead. *In episode 114, his first appearance on the show, Seabozu confronted Alien Icarus and took him on in a wrestling match and after a long, evenly matched fight, the monster came out on top. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 117, where he was walking down the hill until he came across Woo who surprised him and then decided to fight each other. Their evenly matched took them to a ditch and spent most of their time grappling and punching each other and their fight eventually ended when Seabozu took Woo's head and slammed it against a rock, knocking him out in the process. *In episode 120, Seabozu walked in a ditch and went up against Ultraseven when he came onto him and began to fight him. Seabozu did his best to fight Seven, but the latter held the upper hand against the former and eventually defeated him with a wrestling throwing move. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 121, where he fought Woo again in a ditch and were on even terms. When Ultraseven showed up to stop the fight, he spent most of his time fighting Woo due to him wanting to fight him for interfering. Seabozu then helped his fellow kaiju out and once again they were no match for the Ultra, even though they outnumbered him. Seabozu ended up being defeated when Seven kicked him in the chest. *In episode 122, Seabozu appeared to help Alien Icarus fight Ultraseven. Despite the two of them outnumbering the ultra, Seven pulled through and defeated Seabozu by judo throwing and chopping and punching his face before defeating Alien Icarus afterwards. *Seabozu reappeared in episoe 123, where he teamed up with Keronia to take on Ultraseven. Even though the kaiju held the advantage in numbers, the Ultra didn't waver as usual and held his own against the two of them. Every time it seemed like Seven was about to hit the dust, he quickly bounced back and eventually, after a long fight, Seven defeated the two kaiju by bashing their heads together and letting them fall to the ground. *In episode 124, Seabozu went up against Keronia and defeated him with a punch to the face after easily overpowering him via grappling techniques. He then went up against Woo and managed to hold his against the monster, until Woo overpowered and ended up defeating Seabozu instead, turning things around. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 125, where he and Woo ganged up and beat up Alein Icarus in a ditch until he finally passed out and then went up against each other in an evenly matched fight which went on for a while until Seabozu threw Woo and then punched him to death. *In episode 126, Seabozu went up against Alien Icarus and Keronia and they were evenly matched with each other and still kept on going when the episode ended. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 128, where he fought Eleking near the shore in a long, evenly-matched fight and Seabozu ended up losing. *In episode 134, Seabozu confronted Ultraseven alone and they duked it out with each other. The two of them even got into a pose-off with each other. In the end, despite Seabozu being a formidable opponent, the Ultra pulled through and knocked out the kaiju with a karate chop to the face. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 137 where he played soccer with a small boulder alongside Alien Icarus, which started out fun, but ended up getting violent with each other after Icarus kicked the boulder and it hit Seabozu on the head. While Seabozu held his own against Icarus, the former ended up losing to the latter when he knocked him down and then beat him to death. *In episode 139, Seabozu came across Woo for quite a while on even terms as they grappled with each other and both of them gained the upper hand at one point or another and Woo eventually became the winner after Seabozu collapsed from exhaustion. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 140, where he came across Eleking again and the two monsters were evenly matched once again. After the fight went on for quite a while, Seabozu tried to end the fight by holding onto Eleking to try one more attack, only for Eleking to knock Seabozu out with a karate chop to the head. *In episode 143, Seabozu met up with Alien Icarus on the mountains and planned on being friendly with each other, but when Seabozu suddenly socked him on the head, Icarus got back up and grabbed the monster by his legs, and started to beat him up until the monster got back up and barely held his own against the alien. When Ultraseven shows up and tricked the two monsters into crashing into each other, they decided to work together to fight the Ultra and they were doing a pretty good job at the task at hand. They even saved each other when one of them was getting pummeled by Seven. However, just when they had Seven right where they wanted him, Seabozu suddenly threw Icarus to the ground again, which resulted in the two of them fighting each other once more. Ultraseven then decided that the fight was pointless, so he left and let the two of them duke it out, with Icarus once again winning. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 145, where he was sleeping in the mountains until Woo inadvertently tripped over him while he was walking. The two then proceeded to fight each other for a while and were evenly matched for the time being. As their fight ended, Woo defeated Seabozu by knocking him out via a punch to the head. *In episode 146, Seabozu snuck up on Ultraseven from behind as he was contemplating on life at the coast. Afterwards, the two of them fought each other on equal terms. The fight later attracted Eleking's attention and the skeletal monster was defeated by the new monster and he just laid there unconscious as the other monster turned his attention towards the Ultra. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 148, where he took on Woo once again as Ultraseven and Eleking were watching. Seabozu put up a good fight, but he ended up losing to Woo, who knocked him out and left him dazed until he was woken up by Ultraseven, who was thrown by Woo and Eleking, who were fighting each other at the time. Seabozu turned his rage towards the Ultra and beat him up until Seven turned the tide against him and threw him towards the fighting kaiju with Seven joining afterwards as the episode ended. *In episode 149, Seabozu fought Ultraseven again alongside Alien Icarus and Eleking. and even though they outnumbered him yet again, Seven still held his own and held the upper hand against them. Soon afterwards, Eleking picked a fight with Seabozu and then with Icarus when Seven through him at them. Seven then decided to finish the fight and knocked them out one at a time with Seabozu being the first one knocked out by a punch to the head. *Seabozu reappeared in episode 150, where he fought Alien Icarus once again and they were soon joined by Woo who butted in on their fight, forcing them to team up to take him down, even though Woo has proven himself to be a worthy opponent. Seabozu was later helped up by Ultraseven, who in return, attacked him, forcing the Ultra to take action. After fighting the Ultra for a while, he went back to brawling with Icarus and Woo and in the end, got knocked out by a karate chop on the head by Seven. Trivia *In this series, Seabozu used Magular's roar. Takeshi's Castle Seabozu appears in the Japanese variety show, Takeshi's Castle in the special "Monster" episode, Along with Gomora, Eleking, Red King, Pigmon, Kanegon, Alien Icarus, Black King, Alien Baltan, Gora and Zetton. He participates in the game "Boulder Dash" in which he fails in. In the U.S. variation of the show known as "MXC," he is called "The Closet Monster." Unusually, his costume in this appearance has a longer tail than his original appearance. M78 Love and Peace In the OVA special, M78 Love and Peace, Seabozu crash lands on ChibiM78 and was considered a threat by Ultraman, Yullian, Seven and Zearth, until he burst into tears. To cheer him up, Ultras, Seijins, Robots, and Kaiju alike joined forces to cheer up the sad monster. Eventually, a rocket comes to rescue Seabozu, but he decides to stay on ChibiM78 instead, and is shrunk down to the same height as all the others. Merchandise s140.jpg|Mini Big Head Seabozu Seabozu toys.jpg|Bandai Ultra Monster Series Seabozus Seabozlu 1991.jpeg|The 1991 Seabozu figure. Gallery Ultraman vs Seabozu.jpg 293232ca416c0cef2d127a327ad4c1a4.jpg Seabozu ll.jpg Seabozu rocket.png Seabozu_WOWOW.png Seabozu v Ultraman.png Seabozu 3.jpg SEABOZU I.jpg SEABOZU VI.jpg Anime Seabozu.jpg|Seabozu as he originally appears in the OVA M78 Love and Peace Chibi Seabozu.jpg|Chibi Seabozu with Yulian, Pigmon and Ultraman 19.jpg Seabozu.png|Stage Show Seabozu Seabozu saves Boy.png|Seabozu fighting Alien Zarab and Alien Baltan to protect Ultraman Boy Seabozu 90s.png|Seabozu as he appeared in a recreation of the 'Man who Created Ultraman' special. Seabozu in Takeshi's castle.png|A very very low budget Seabozu in Takeshi's Castle. Seabozu(1).png SEABOZU VI.png SEABOZU V.png 76935127-BAB4-45B8-8562-EBF779BDAC80.jpeg|link=Seabozu Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Undead Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju